Une famille trèsconservatrice
by BakaUshi
Summary: Réponse à un défi! Où quand Squalo fait sa crise d'adolescence en retard, que Dino essaye de se montrer courageux et que la soirée ne finit pas comme prévu


_Ceci est le résultat d'un défi lancé par un canard, avec pour mots clés ceci:__Chips, miss monde, soirée télé, coupe du monde de rugby._

Tout le monde le sait, la Varia est comme une famille très unie où les coup de couteaux, l'ironie de Fran, l'électrocution volontaire, les impôts de Mammon, les beuglements de Squalo et la colère de Xanxus sont des marques d'affections qui montrent leurs attachements les un aux autres. Alors quand Dino, le chef de la famille Cavallone et grand « ami » de Squalo décide d'inviter celui-ci, il y en a qui sont mécontent et forcément, ça se voit. Pauvre Squalo, dire que Lussuria avait enfin arrêté de le harceler à propos de sa relation avec le blond…

« -Voiii, mais je vous ai déjà dit qu'on était pas ensemble lui et moi! C'est juste un attardé de canasson qui veut pas me lâcher les basques!

- Je serais pas étonné qu'il te confonde avec une fille capitaine…

- Fran voyons, soit heureux que notre petit Squa-chan est enfin un petit ami 3

-Shishishi, un requin et un cheval, je me demande qu'elle sorte de progéniture va naitre…

-Il risque d'être comme vous Bel-sempai, je le plaint.

-Je ne paye pas le mariage.

- 'Si il change de famille, je serais enfin le second du Boss!'

-Fermez vos gueules déchets. Toi, tu restes ici ce soir, j'ai des dossiers à te faire remplir.

-Voiii, j'ai le droit de décider un peu merd.. »

Malheureusement, sa rébellion d'adolescent en crise fut interrompue par un verre au contenue non identifié qui lui explosa à la tête, au grand damne de Lussuria qui venait juste de faire un soin du cuir chevelu au requin, en ayant marre de retrouver les canalisations bouchées par ses cheveux.

La colère de l'argenté ayant atteint son maximum, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre, prenant bien soin de claquer les portes.

« -Shishishi, on dirait un adolescent en crise…

-Bel-sempai, vous êtes pareille.

-Boss, la façon dont vous cuisez se requin est effrayante… »

Pendant ce temps, Squalo essayait tant bien que mal de persuader le Cavallone de ne pas venir le chercher, prétextant une mauvaise grippe. Malheureusement, cela convaincu encore plus le blond de venir, celui-ci s'inquiétant pour sa petite amie en plein conflit avec sa famille…où plutôt, pour son petit ami en plein conflit avec son boss.

C'est donc avec autant de courage qu'un gamin voyant devant lui Hibari qu'il sonna à la porte, cheveux mal peignés, chemise mal boutonnée, une bouteille à la main tout en se forçant à ne pas déguerpir lorsque ce fut la Varia au complet qui vint lui ouvrir, Squalo ligoté comme un morceau de viande au pied de Xanxus après une tentative de fugue ratée.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet?

-Je viens demander Squalo en mariage. »

Trente minutes plus tard, après un massacre de canasson ayant tenté de faire de l'humour, il fut décidé que les deux tourtereaux resteraient au manoir et qu'ils seraient évidemment sous surveillance rapprochée de la petite « famille » conservatrice. D'ailleurs, Squalo se demanda comment leurs canapé pouvait contenir autant de personnes sans qu'il n'y ai de mort, Levi mis à part.

« -Shishishi, qui a les chips?

-Bel-sempai, poussez vous, je vois pas l'écran.

-Alala, les miss monde sont vraiment moche cette année, je préfère regarder les Mister~

- Cette soirée télé va couter chère, Squalo, tu auras intérêt à me rembourser.

-Voiii, c'est vous qui nous avez obligé à rester!

-T'as gueule et change de chaine déchet.

-Oh, c'est la coupe du monde de rugby…

-Shishishi, le cheval attardé peut à nouveau parler… »

C'est donc avec joie que Dino préféra se taire lorsqu'il vit les regards assassins se poser sur lui, surtout lorsqu'il essaya de poser sa main sur celle de son argenté. Décidément, la prochaine fois, il utiliserait Hi-bird pour transmettre son invitation directement au requin, et non le téléphone. Et oui, qui aurait cru que la Varia était une famille aussi conservatrice envers ses membres?

_**Fiuuuu, j'aurais jamais cru que ça finirait comme ça u_u mais bon, j'ai réussit à gagner un défi shishishi…**_


End file.
